1. Field of Invention
The invention is related to lacrosse sticks and more specifically to lacrosse stick shafts or handles to improve strength and/or conditioning of athletes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The game of lacrosse, both men's and women's, is played using a stick including a head and a shaft (handle). The head is typically triangular and includes mesh or other netting to form a pocket that is used to carry the lacrosse ball. The shaft is attached to the head and the player grips the shaft, usually with two hands, to throw, catch, shoot and cradle the ball. Players with stronger hands, arms and wrists can shoot faster and throw farther. Therefore, strengthening of these muscles can improve a player's skills. Lacrosse players may lift weights or do other common exercises to strengthen these muscles.